The transport, storage and burial (usually underground) of nuclear waste material, for example, is accompained by very rigorous application of forces and loads. Typically such containers in the right rectangular form are usually about 7 feet long by 6 feet wide and 6 feet deep. They are generally adapted to be engaged and moved by fork-lift trucks and also by hoisting slings for being raised and moved from one location to another, or from the ground to a transport vehicle. Such handling operations are usually conducted quickly and roughly and subject the containers to substantial and often damaging forces. One of the zones of concern over the continued intensity of the container is sealing juncture between the lid and the opening mouth of the container. Some prior practices have been deemed objectionable because of the length of time required to manually effect the lid to container seal resulting in overlong exposure of the workman to, in the case of nuclear waste disposal, protracted hazards due to nuclear radiation. Another concern is felt about the integrity of the lid to contain punctures per se. Governmental standards have been promulgated by the Department of Transport (DOT) requirements for "Type A Packaging" as more fully appear in the Code of Federal Regulations (CFR) Title 49 Transportation, para. 178.350 Specification 7A and CFR 173.398(b) Specifications for General Packaging.
In meeting such standards raised 9800 pound containers filled with sand must be tested by being dropped a distance of four feet in such a manner as to place severe strains on the joint at the lid and container periphery. Even though the prior art joint is gasketed by a marginal peripheral gasket strip often the fastener pull out and the joints are liable to open to permit enclosed sand to escape. This would be clearly undesireable.